bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
U.A. High School
|romaji = Yūei Kōkō |located in = Musutafu, Japan |controlled by = Nezu (Principal) |affiliation = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 }} |Yūei Kōkō}} is an academy that boasts the best Heroics education in Japan. It sits atop a forested hill that overlooks Musutafu. It is one of the main settings in which the story takes place. Overview U.A. is the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Students are separated based on their abilities into specific Departments and Classes - A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, and K. At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the "U.A. Barrier" that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. Many precautions have been made to keep members of the press and Villains out. U.A. executes a 6-day school week where the only day off is Sunday. Locations Main Building *Class 1-A *Class 1-B *Development Studio *Lunch Rush Cafeteria *Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office *Conference Room *P.E. Grounds *Teachers Lounge *Principal's Office *Administration Office Campus *Ground Beta *Ground Gamma *Ground Omega *Gym Gamma *Heights Alliance *School Grounds: Forested Area *Sports Festival Stadium *Unforeseen Simulation Joint Classes All Departments Japanese, math, science and foreign languages, among other subjects, are all compulsory subjects. Students in every department study these core subjects and will change year by year. Department of Heroes Students learn everything they need to know to become excellent heroes in service of the community and work towards the qualifications necessary to be allowed to use their Quirks in public spaces. They are trained in battle, first aid and all manner of heroics-related lessons. These students belong to Classes A and B. Department of General Education Students who don't make the cut for the hero department are included in this department. It boasts a top-notch education with an eclectic lineup of teachers. The department of general education supports students aiming for college and other pursuits. It is also possible for students with exceptional grades to be transferred to the hero department. These students belong to Classes C, D, and E. Department of Support Students in this department focus on developing support equipment that help heroes out on the battlefield. With a workspace stocked to the brim with all sorts of executive tools, the department provides an unmatched creative environment. These students belong to Classes F, G, and H. Department of Management This department focuses on all aspects of heroic business, from founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes. They even do hands-on lessons in venture capitalism. Theses students belong to Classes I, J, and K. Timetable The lessons themselves depend on the department but the general daily schedule is as follows: Uniforms The U.A. High School student uniform consists of a long-sleeve, button-up white shirt, a gray jacket, and a red tie. The boys uniform includes dark blue pants while the girls uniform includes a dark blue skirt. The U.A. P.E. uniform is a pair of dark blue pants with white vertical lines going up the legs and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with white lines that form the letters 'U' and 'A'. The winter variation of the gym uniform has a long sleeve shirt. Denki Kaminari.png|U.A. boys uniform. Kyoka Jiro Full Body Uniform.png|U.A. girls uniform. Hitoshi Shinso Anime Profile.png|U.A. gym uniform. While U.A. students are required to wear this uniform, it seems the faculty is lax about enforcing students to wear the uniform properly. Katsuki Bakugo wears his uniform with the top buttons undone, no tie, and his pants sagging, while Izuku Midoriya's tie isn't properly tied. U.A. Staff U.A. Students U.A. Alumni Trivia * is the inverted kanji for . *The school's motto "Plus Ultra" is Latin for "further beyond" and is the . References Site Navigation de:U.A. Highschool fr:Lycée Yuei ko:유에이 고등학교 pl:Liceum U.A. pt-br:U.A. High ru:Юуэй es:Academia U.A. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Hero Schools Category:Musutafu Locations Category:Hero Organizations Category:Lists Category:U.A. Locations